


Lillian & Lucas

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Daddy!Ian, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family, Fluff, Gallavich as dads, Labor and Delivery, M/M, Milkovich-Gallagher Children, Papa!Mickey, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mandy Milkovich, Twins, Welcome Home Babies, dads, minor language, soft gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian’s and Mickey decide to grow their family just a little bit more, but sometimes life can be full of surprises. Hey maybe 2 is better than one.This is a part of an ongoing series about Ian and Mickey as dads! So I recommend you check out the other parts first. Gotta love some domestic Gallavich right?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sunshine after the Rain [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lillian & Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a year after the last work in this series. Yev is 9, and Aiden is 2. I decided to do a small time jump to introduce a couple new characters! The beginning of this fic is a bit of a summarization, but we will get to the actual story after that. I also know this is a shorter fic, but I honestly just wanted to get this out there so I can get motivated to write this series again.

When Aiden was 2 years old Ian and Mickey decided that they wanted to have one more baby. Both men coming from big families, they thought why not give Yevgeny and Aiden one more brother or sister. Mandy once again agreed to carry their baby, hugging them both excitedly. They got with the same team and implanted the fertilized eggs inside of Mandy’s uterus, but after 2 weeks had passed and Mandy got several negative Pregnancy tests they began to feel less hopeful, but they had managed to save enough to try just one more time. None of them wanted to get their hopes up, but if it failed this time around they would just have to accept defeat and continue their lives with the 2 children they already had and love them more than ever. When time had come to take a test Mandy came running out of the bathroom and practically jumped into Ian and Mickey’s arms saying it was positive. It had worked… well, maybe a little too well, “You are going to have your hands full, because you are having twins.” When they heard those words they all froze and Ian had to hold Mickey up before he fell over, “TWINS?!” After a long rough pregnancy on Mandy’s part, she successfully gave birth to 2 beautiful babies. One Girl and one boy. 

***

“I swear to god if either of you two ever try to get me to carry another one of your kids, i’m going to shove a watermelon so far up your asses and have you shit it out so you can see how it feels!” Mandy threatened. She laid in the hospital bed while Ian and Mickey were both seated in chairs close by each with a baby pressed to their bare chests. 

“I think it’s safe to say that we are officially done having children, Mands,” Ian smiled glancing down at the baby in his arms, “These two are going to be a handful.”

Once visitors were allowed, Ian’s siblings started showing up to welcome their new niece and nephew to the world. After they got acquainted, the doctor walked into the room to check on everyone, “So have we decided what we wanna name these precious angels?” Ian and Mickey smiled at each other and said the name of the baby they were holding.

Mickey went first, “Baby girl here is Lillian Miranda. Lillian, as a take on Ian’s name, and Miranda as a take on yours, Mands.”

Mandy’s eyes started to well up at that moment and both men just smiled at her. 

“Oh my god guys I can’t believe that. Thank you!”

“Of course Mandy. We wouldn’t even be here without you. We love you ya know,” Ian said smiling, before announcing the name of their youngest son, “And this little guy is Lucas Phillip, after his uncle Lip.”

“No way! That’s awesome,” Lip said walking over to his brother and giving him a side hug. 

“Yeah, well hopefully he isn’t as much of a pain in the ass as you are,” Mickey said jokingly to Lip.

Lip responded with a middle finger and a smile. 

***

Ian and Mickey made the decision not to introduce the twins to Aiden and Yevgeny until they were able to take them home. Svetlana had agreed to keep both boys while they were in the hospital. Now it was finally the day and they had the babies bundled up in their car seats as they went to open the front door. 

Once inside Aiden came running over to them, demanding attention from his fathers after not seeing them for 3 days. 

“Daddy, Papa, what dat?” He asked, pointing to the baby carriers. 

“This is your baby brother and sister buddy,” Ian said crouching down to Aiden’s eye level. 

“Babies?” Aiden questioned leaning over the carrier containing little Lillian.

“Yeah babies, do you want to see?”

Aiden responded with a head shake.

They made their way over to the couch and pulled them both out of their seats. Lillian cooed and Lucas started to fuss. Aiden gasped lightly, “Aww pwetty baby,” he said lightly rubbing Lillian’s soft head of red hair. He then turned to Lucas and said, “Why he cwyin?”

“Well I don’t think he’s too happy that we woke him up, buddy,” Mickey responded, looking at Lucas like he completely understood the struggle. Mickey then looked up at Yevgeny who was still standing farther away, “Yevy don’t you wanna see the babies?”

“Yeah I do papa, but I was just letting Aiden see them first. I already got my turn being a big brother.”

“Well why don’t you come over here and show Aiden how to be as good as you have been,” Mickey said smiling proudly.

Yevgeny came over to the couch and took the empty seat between Ian and Mickey, “So how can you tell which is which?”

“Well luckily for us we got a boy and a girl, otherwise this might have been a serious case of identity crisis for them growing up,” Mickey joked, “So this here is Lucas, and Daddy has Lillian.”

Ian instructed Yev to sit back and then gently placed Lillian in his arms. Yevgeny smiled down at the baby as she looked up into his matching blue eyes. Ian then picked Aiden Up and sat him on the couch next to Yevgeny as Mickey lay baby Lucas into the toddlers arms, holding the baby’s head up himself. Svetlana then grabbed Ian’s phone and told them to all get together as she took their photo. Ian and Mickey looked at their children and smiled. Their family was now complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I like picture references so this is what I imagine the twins looking like! 
> 
> I really wanted to get them into the world so I can now start writing all the domestic fluff, Ian and Mickey as dads to 4!! Omg. I don’t plan on ending this series anytime soon because I have so many plans for them as they grow. Comments and Kudos are always welcome and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
